<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Injury/Regeneration by Collectorofhats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786992">Injury/Regeneration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collectorofhats/pseuds/Collectorofhats'>Collectorofhats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buffy the vampire slayer/ Vampire the requiem crossover plot bunny [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Vampire: The Requiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief description of an injury, Drabble, Gen, but very brief - Freeform, clan daeva, clan mekhet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collectorofhats/pseuds/Collectorofhats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>White Wolf vampires Sarif and Jonesy V discuss vampiric healing with Willow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buffy the vampire slayer/ Vampire the requiem crossover plot bunny [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Injury/Regeneration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What happened to your hand?” Willow asked Jonesy V as she came over to where he and Sarif were sitting.<br/>
“Punched a demon!” The Daeva chirped and wiggled the half melted remains of his right hand at her. “Seems it had acid blood!”<br/>
Willow gaped, wondering how the person in front of her could still seem so cheerful when they had just lost part of a limb. Jonesy’s smile went from borderline maniacal to something more soft.<br/>
“Sarif says they’ll grow back in a week at most if I feed well” he reassured her. She glanced over at Sarif as he grabbed Jonesy’s hand and began wrapping it in clean gause.<br/>
“He already has his knuckles back.” he told her. “The rest should be back in two days and the scaring should fade shortly after. No permanent harm done.”<br/>
“Oh, that’s good. Angel never said vampires could grow limbs back. Also there was that one Claw guy who replaced his fingers with. . . well claws.”<br/>
Jonesy looked at Sarif and shrugged. “We do.” he said.<br/>
“Must be because we're a different type of vampire.” Sarif supplied.<br/>
“But your nose?” Willow asked in reference to Sarif’s nose which had been broken badly at one point and now sat somewhat off center and twisted on his face.<br/>
“Happened before I died” he responded bluntly and finished bandaging Jonesy’s hand then stood up.<br/>
“Your email said you needed help breaking into a business? Give me the details and well start on a plan.” Willow nodded and pulled out a folder full of notes, it was time to get to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of the first drabbles I feel comfortable posting of an idea I have had living in my head for several years. Unlike past works of mine this probably wont get a long fic with a cohesive narrative as I have been unable to stay focused long enough to write it. Still I do plan on posting more short fics in the future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>